


I love to Hate you

by Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gabriel is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose/pseuds/Samsangel_Gabrielsmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel really hates Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love to Hate you

Gabriel really hates Sam. Always has done, since the moment they laid eyes on each other. Because really, how can you /not/ hate someone as Sam Winchester.

There are so many things to about him. First of all, he’s stupidly tall. Gabriel totally isn’t vertically challenged, like, at all. Anyone would be frustrated if they were confronted by such a moose. It’s totally ridiculous, and really, the man just looks /stupid/ stooping around to get through doorways. What’s even more annoying is that he rubs his stupid tallness in /all the time/ by “helping” people who aren’t so gigantic (like Gabriel for example). Seriously, it’s just annoying. It’s not like Gabriel /needs/ Sam to reach up to the taller shelves in the library to reach that one book which is just inches away from his grasp. 

And just to add to that, Sam is stupidly, frustratingly, /weirdly/ fit. He has the most perfect chest ever known to man, works out every day, and chooses to go for runs at 5am when he could be in bed! Not that Gabriel is bitter about this or anything. He doesn’t care if Sam is 500 times fitter and hotter and in better shape than him. After all, he always was the weird, slightly overweight kid in high school, who found creative reasons to skip gym. It’s not like it /bothers/ him when Sam pulls of his shirt in the summer heat and everyone within five miles starts salivating. He doesn’t have a problem with that. And he certainly doesn’t have a problem with the uncomfortable feeling he gets when Sam comes up behind him and mercilessly tickles his stomach. He just doesn’t like being tickled. It has got anything to do with his self-confidence. At all.

It doesn’t help that Sam can literally pick Gabriel up, throw him over his shoulder, and carry him away kicking and screaming, but whatever.  
More things that Gabriel hates about Sam: His eyes. They are totally not entrancing and beautiful and Gabriel totally does /not/ get lost in them every time Sam looks at him. What colour are they anyway? Who the fuck has multi-coloured eyes?!  
His lips. They stupidly soft and plump and kissable. Gabriel /really/ hates Sam’s lips.  
His hands. They’re /huge/. Could probably snap Gabriel’s neck as easy as anything. And they totally 100% do /not/ feel amazing whenever Sam touches his.   
Why does Sam insist on touching Gabriel anyway? It’s annoying.

What Gabriel hates most is Sam’s honesty. He says whatever he thinks is true – whether or not it is true remains to be seen. It’s always:  
“I love you Gabriel.” Or “You’re beautiful, Gabriel.”  
Stupid. Whatever. 

So, yeah. Gabriel really fucking hates his annoyingly perfect boyfriend Sam Winchester.  
Honestly.

(Coincidently, there’s only one thing Sam hates about his boyfriend Gabriel, and that is his self-loathing. But he’s working on fixing that.)

Fin.


End file.
